


Triskaidekaphobia

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxas fears the number thirteen and Axel makes it his goal to solve that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskaidekaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 10/28/2008 on my fanfiction.net account. Crossposting here because it's an older work that I don't think is 100% terrible. I haven't touched it up since, though, but ~someday~ it might be rewritten.
> 
> Also, have some of the original author's notes for context:  
> This is based on, of all things, my psychology notes. I was studying for a test in it last night and my friend and I wear going over definitions of phobias. My friend told me about triskaidekaphobia and I literally fell out of my seat laughing. I landed on her foot and disrupted half the library. I am that cool. For those of you who missed it, triskaidekaphobia is the fear of the number thirteen. And I used some of my notes for solving the problem, though I definitely don't think most psychologists work the way Axel does...

Axel had found the newest member of the Organization in the back alleys of Twilight Town. The Superior had been thrilled – or as much as he could be, being a Nobody and all – at the prospect of a new member. He became even more so when he discovered that Roxas wielded keyblades, of all things.

All was going well. Xemnas was explaining their goals and missions while Axel stood idly to the side, waiting to collect poor Roxas and take him to his room.

And then Xemnas had told Roxas his number, at which point the blond burst into tears and ran away.

There was stunned silence in the room until Xemnas spoke again. "What," he began coolly, "was that about?"

Axel held back a laugh. "I think you scared him."

"Impossible! He is a Nobody; he cannot be scared. Go get him, Number VIII," Xemnas ordered.

"Tch, fine," Axel replied, portalling out of the room to go look for Roxas.

Twenty minutes later, Axel found him hiding on one of the upper floors, sitting in a crevice. Axel sighed and sat down in front of Roxas, effectively blocking him from running off. "Why'd you run off?"

Roxas jumped slightly, startled by the voice. "Er, just needed to get out."

"You sat through Xemnas rambling on about killing people to collect their hearts, but the second he mentioned your rank, you ran like it was the most horrible thing in existence. Seriously, number thirteen isn't  _that_  bad –" Axel was going to continue on, but Roxas was now cowering in fear and trying to crawl out of the crevice.

Axel stared at the teenager, confused. Something he had just said was scaring him, but he had no idea what it could be.

"Let me out," Roxas said angrily.

"Where to? I spent enough time looking for you once that I'm not going to let you do it again. Besides, you have a room, you know."

"Then take me there," Roxas snapped in reply.

"Jeez Roxas, mood swings much?" Axel asked, standing up to allow Roxas out of the crevice. "Come on then, your room actually isn't too far from here."

A few minutes later, they arrived at a white door with XIII carved into it. Roxas shuddered slightly. Axel raised an eyebrow, but pushed the door open.

"This room is yours, Roxas...just get over whatever little fear it is you have you'll do just fine here."

Roxas stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

"What, do you think I'm stupid? You're obviously afraid of something, I just haven't figured out what it is yet." Axel paused. "Hmm, it's something that both Xemnas and I said..."

"Stop it," Roxas snapped. "Just because I reacted to something for no reason that I could possibly know...just go!"

Axel was not one to take orders, especially from whiny new members. So obviously, he did not go. Roxas looked at him pointedly. Axel looked back, leaning against the wall closest to Roxas.

They stood this way for a few moments because Axel broke the silence. "I'm not leaving until you tell me Roxy!" he sang.

"W-what? Roxy? I just met you! Why are you calling me that?" Roxas asked, flustered. "And just leave already! Don't you have anything better to do?"

Axel ignored him. "Maybe you're scared of...rank?"

Roxas glared.

"Hm, not that, obviously. What else did I say?" Axel pondered. "You know, we could avoid this if you just told me."

"Or you could leave, thus solving the real problem," Roxas answered.

"No Roxas, the real problem is fear. The rest of the members will tear you apart if they find out you have a weakness." Axel paused. "So, I'm here to help you get over of...the number thirteen!" he finished triumphantly.

Roxas gave a very manly screech and made to run out of the room. Axel anticipated this and reached out, grabbing Roxas's wrist to hold him in place.

"Let go," Roxas ordered.

"I was right," Axel stated. "Huh. I was still partially guessing."

"Shut up." Roxas glared at Axel some more.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"No, why are you afraid?" Axel asked.

Roxas sighed. "Look, I don't know, okay? I barely know anything right now! I just woke up in this crazy world with no previous memories and a stupid, pointless fear. A number! Seriously, I must be insane," he ranted.

"You know," Axel began. "I could help you with that fear."

"How?"

"Well, I always heard that the best way to get rid of a fear is to associate it with something enjoyable."

Roxas snorted. "How do you plan on doing that? I've been told that my existence is meaningless and without feeling. There's not much to enjoy in life now is there?"

Axel leaned down, breathing lightly on Roxas's ear. "This," he said, trailing his tongue down Roxas's ear, "is something nice, don't you think, Number XIII?"

Roxas gasped and tried to run away, fear, surprise, and pleasure attacking his senses.

"Oh no you don't," Axel replied. "You're not getting away so easily, Thirteen." He punctuated each word with a kiss, starting by Roxas's ear and getting closer and closer to his mouth. By the last word, Axel had reached his mouth, silencing the fearful noise that Roxas made at the mention of the number.

"See now? Not so bad."

"What...what are you doing?" Roxas asked breathlessly.

Axel dropped a kiss on Roxas's forehead. "Distracting you, obviously. What, Thirteen, don't you like it?" he asked, trailing kisses down Roxas's neck.

Roxas moaned as Axel nipped lightly at his neck. Something in the back of his mind tried to remind him of a fear, but Axel was currently unzipping his coat and pushing him down on the bed, banishing all coherent thought from his mind.

Despite the haze his mind was in, Roxas somehow managed to get Axel out of his coat. As Roxas went to get his own boots off, Axel kissed back up to one of his ears, causing the whole process to take much longer than it should normally. Axel tried to remove his boots as quickly as possible, but Roxas retaliated, nibbling on Axel's earlobe.

His boots off, Axel pushed Roxas back down on the bed, kissing his collarbone and pulling off his gloves. Roxas gasped, clinging to Axel's neck once his gloves had been removed.

As Axel was reaching for his shirt, Roxas stopped him. "What are you doing?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What do you  _think_  I'm doing, Thirteen?"

Roxas still shuddered slightly at the number. " I thought you were just distracting me..."

"Damn it, Roxas, I am. Did you want me to stop?" Axel looked thoroughly frustrated.

He paused to think for a second. "No," Roxas said, "especially if this is supposed to be helping me."

Axel grinned, tugged off Roxas's shirt, and went back to kissing him. "Good, because I didn't really want to stop."

* * *

When Roxas was introduced to the rest of the Organization later, he didn't run off or show the slightest bit of fear when his number was mentioned. Instead, he glanced over at Axel and blushed lightly.


End file.
